oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:RuneFest 2018 - The Dragon Awakes!
It’s time, people! RuneFest is back with the greatest RuneScape & Old School gathering we’ve ever produced! But this is not RuneFest as you know it – with an all new venue, content and stage shows we’re bringing RuneScape to life like never before. Not only that, but this year it’s a double date. RuneFest 2018 will begin on Friday evening with an all-new live show experience and continue onwards through Saturday too – at our huge new venue just outside London. Read on… FRIDAY 5TH OCTOBER (6pm - 11:30pm) RuneFest 18 will kick off on Friday 5th October from 6pm and we’ll be bringing you a whole new RuneFest experience – RuneScape Live… RUNESCAPE LIVE: WITH THE ROYAL PHILHARMONIC CONCERT ORCHESTRA RuneScape Live is a spectacular new orchestral stage show that will lead you through a live musical adventure across Gielinor. Created exclusively for RuneFest, and lead by the world famous Royal Philharmonic Concert Orchestra, come with us on a journey through the music of RuneScape and Old School like you’ve never heard it before! With all new unreleased tracks, what could be better than grabbing a drink with friends, sitting back and losing yourself in an evening of live orchestral magic from the world of Runescape? We’ll be opening the doors – and the bars and the LAN room - from 6:00pm so you can meet up and catch up with all your friends ahead of the stage show. Prepare for an experience of aural delight with one of the greatest orchestras in the world to kick off Runefest 2018 with a bang! SATURDAY 6th OCTOBER – (10am - midnight) - RUNEFEST 2018 Remember how awesome RuneFest was last year? Well, this year we’re bringing double the awesome – we’re literally doubling the space for our biggest RuneScape and Old School extravaganza ever. Main stage showcases, big hitting entertainment, new activities and panel sessions, meet ups with JMods & Content Creators, all wrapped up in a new theme that will transport RuneScape and Old School players to iconic areas of Gielinor. We’re packing in plenty of surprises this year and we can’t wait to see you there! TWO EVENTS, ONE RUNEFEST TICKET! This year, everyone gets everything with one ticket. RuneScape Live and RuneFest itself are both included in everyone’s ticket. We listened to the hundreds of ‘Scapers who last year couldn’t get in to the Night Before Party at Namco Funworld due to the venue’s capacity and have changed it up so that Friday night is bigger and better than ever and everyone can come! In addition to the performance, the bars and LAN room will be open to everyone ahead of the show. Ticket Pricing *Limited Early bird offer: £135 *Standard ticket: £150 AN ALL NEW VENUE! RuneFest has grown and grown and now we’ve outgrown Battersea… it’s time for a new home! RuneFest 2018 will take place at the Farnborough International Exhibition and Convention Centre, just outside of London. It’s a brand-new building that offers more space, more affordable accommodation and better travel options, including loads of car parking. The new venue means we can also look at the way food and drink services are offered. Take a look! The Farnborough International Exhibition and Convention Centre is located at the Show Centre, ETPS Road, Farnborough, GU14 6FD, UK. *Hotels: 2,500 hotel rooms within 15 minutes *Parking: 3,500 parking spaces available on site *Train: 35 Minutes from London Waterloo *Driving: 35 minutes from the M25/M3 junction *Driving: 10 minutes from Junction 4a on the M3 *Airports: 30 minutes from Heathrow, 50 minutes from Gatwick Check out the updated FAQ for more details on local hotels, along with more information you’ll want before the show! FAQ Forum Link Stay up to date with the official RuneFest website! www.runefest.com